Realization
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Harry is Harriet. Harriet Potter Series. It's 3rd year and Draco is starting to realize Harriet's a girl, also that changing rooms should have locks on them. Very funny and this is a oneshot of a series. No Fluff. AU. Complete.
1. Potential

Realization

Chapter 1

Potential

Boys generally start to notice girls in their early teens, around twelve and thirteen. Draco Malfoy had started to notice them more at thirteen. When he was twelve, yes, he understood the concept of girls and found some attractive. At thirteen, he was mentally narrowing them down to categories; Yuck, Okay, Potential, and Yes. No matter who they where, they where placed once he saw them. It was on a Saturday afternoon that he was thinking about one girl in particular, and where to place her. He'd started his categories in the summer, and she had been mentally put under Okay, Yuck for a few days, but Okay at this point. He was shocked at this, but then he realized, she was under it for one reason, her spunk. He liked it, too much.

Him and the other Slytherines where meeting for Quidditch practice this afternoon and he was the first near the area. The Gryffindors where just heading into the changing house to change out of their practice robes. He pinpointed the girl on his mind, she was talking to the twins animatedly, apparently something funny had been said, because the whole team laughed. He looked at her, she was Okay, so the category fit perfectly. She had developed slightly over the summer, he had checked her out the day before, making sure that was the right category. Something told him that "Okay," was not right, but he shrugged it off.

The rest of the team met up a little ways off and Draco watched most of the Gryffindors leave the changing area. They stood waiting before Flint grew impatient, but before he could go to the changing house to yell, an argument broke out with the Beaters. Draco rolled his eyes, and jumped when Flint addressed him.

"Malfoy, can you tell those arrogant twits to get the hell out of there. My hands are full." barked Flint as the rest of the team tried to pull the Beaters apart.

Draco chose to do as told. He was no real use to the fight, not that he'd actually help if he was buffer. Sure he'd managed to get toned over the summer and he was quite pleased with the results. But he was still smaller compared to his teammates. He walked towards the changing room, his cocky grin on his face. Yet he was slightly afraid of getting his arse beat by a bunch of Gryffindors, he was sure he could take one, but no more than that. . . On other thought, Wood would kick his arse.

"CLEAR OUT! GRY...!" Draco yelled as he walked in the room smugly, but he was cut off.

"AHHHH! GET OUT MALFOY!!" Draco opened his eyes, he knew that voice.

He felt his face loose all composure and his jaw dropped. He saw a glimpse of lightly tanned flesh and then red, and black hair. He looked at the screamer, and it was just who he thought it was, Harriet Potter. He knew his face was just as red as hers. But he pulled himself together. What to say to a naked Gryffindor girl in a towel... who was all alone. He smirked, something cocky. He was about to say something, but all he could help thinking was that she had a really pretty face without the glasses and her hair wet and dripping around her face.

"DID YOU HEAR ME!? GET OUT!!" she screamed again, he face was a lovely shade of Rose red.

"You know Potter, you have really nice legs." He had no idea why he had decided to lean closer to her and say this.

WHAM

His face was stinging, and he had fallen to the ground, along with something else. Both her hands had been holding the towel and when she'd smacked him, the towel hadn't completely left her fingers. It lay next to him on the ground. In the split second he looked up, he had officially seen his first naked girl... his first naked girl had bolted to behind some lockers.

"OUT!!" her voice was choked with mass humiliation and fury.

Draco fled, mainly because his body was reacting in a way he didn't feel appropriate at that moment. Harriet had potential, she was no longer just okay. Potential, indeed. He ran passed the other Slytherine's and heard Flint say practice was canceled. He hit the bath quickly and was so very happy it was empty.

He left the bathroom a little while later and walked to the dungeons. He smirked, he'd seen a girl naked today. Not just any girl, he'd seen the "Famous Harriet Potter." He didn't want to dwell at this point, as he was hungry. He was extremely glad he'd actually listened to Flint. As he sat at the table, he looked across to where Harriet sat, her normal spot. He had no idea why he knew it as her spot, maybe all the dirty looks he'd shoot at her. She wasn't there, he shrugged.

"Damn Gryffindors have Quidditch tomorrow again." said Flint, he ripped his meat apart.

"Morning again?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, bloody bastards, always booking the pitch. Oh well, I have it booked all next week, Wood will be stark raving mad." the Slytherine's laughed.

Draco had an idea, an evil idea. Harriet entered the room finally, and the idea was set in stone. He watched her play with her glasses as she started whispering something to Hermione. Hermione's jaw dropped and Harriet's face was brilliant red as she looked down. Draco went back to talking to the rest of his classmate, making sure his composure never fell. Suddenly he realized that was a mistake, they where still laughing and he imagined the image reeling in Harriet's head. . . why should he care? Why did he care? He shrugged it off and listened to them talk. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table, but the Golden Trio where gone, Weasley rounding the door corner. The twins looked at each other and fled as well. He had said nothing and he realized, he was going to get his arse kicked. Damn it.

To Be Continued


	2. Confimation and Plans

Realization

Chapter 2

Confronting and Plans

The next morning, he got up early. Which he argued with himself, his hair never stayed in place this early. That wasn't the focus. He needed to avoid an arse kicking, by talking to Potter, before the day could really begin. The Great Hall was empty as he planned to walk through to head out to the pitch, and he was shocked to see the raven haired girl, mutilating her eggs. He needed to sound like himself, but still confirm he'd said nothing.

"Hey Potter." he said calmly, she stiffened.

"What?" her voice was cold.

".."

"Calm to insult me?" he voice almost made him flee.

"No, come to tell you something. Ahem. I know what that looked like yesterday. One, I was not spying on you, Flint sent me to shoo you and your mates off. Also to make it perfectly clear, I've told and will tell know one. I will pretend it never happened, if you do." he was confident, that he sounded obnoxious, "I don't need to be constantly reminded of it."

"You told know one?" she swung around to look at him, her face serious.

"I swear, I told no one... Cross my icey heart and hope it to melt." he liked that phrase, yes it was now his.

"So... the laughing yesterday?" she slowly looked back to the table.

"We where laughing about taking all your practice time next week." he sighed.

"Really?" her voice sounded relieved, then it changed to anger, "All out practice time?!"

"Yes." said Draco, it felt all better now, he was going to say something more, when the rest of the team appeared in the door.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he felt slightly like running. The twins eyes narrowed and Ron and Hermione where right behind them. If looks could kill, let's just say, he would have died a horrible death and would have begun to rot. Harriet made eye contact with Hermione as she said in a rather angry but amused voice.

"This git just came to rub the fact his team decided to take up our practice time next week. They had a right laugh about it." said Harriet, Wood blew.

"DAMN FLINT! You tell your ruddy captain, that I am going to kick his arse, damn it. Come on, where doing extra rounds today." said Wood, he stormed off a head of the group.

"See you later Potter." he walked off with a smirk over his shoulder, she glared a questioning look.

Harriet just began brushing her hair in the changing house. It had been a very good practice and she was eager to hurry up so she could go to Hagrid's. She looked around the room, they'd left again. Hermione and Ron where most likely waiting by the front door as always. She felt slightly amused about the other days antics. Malfoy had made no foul comments, he'd not told his friends, and he'd even given her information. She turned as she heard the door open to the back. She stood up and looked, it was Malfoy. Her amusement changed to rage.

"CLE... damn... I missed it." he looked upset for a split second and then he recovered, "..."

"Is that a camera?!" her eyes fell to what was around his neck.

"No... it's a prank camera I got from Zonkos." he looked serious and she almost believed it.

"YOU PERVERT!" almost.

THWAM

"Jerk." she stomped out of the house, Draco lay there on the ground.

He was certain that his cheek was going to have a bruise after two days of abuse. He heard his teammates enter the house and simply look at him. He thought about the scene. Their seeker, laying on the ground, a camera in hands, there very early, and a red handprint forming a bruise on his face. The team snickered and carried on as if it where normal, he suddenly felt rather dirty.

"Did you get a good shot?" asked Flint, changing.

"No." said Draco, "But she did."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Revenge is Bittersweet

Realization

Chapter 3

Revenge is Bittersweet

Harriet stabbed her food at dinner that night. Hermione and Ron watched her closely. She was glaring at where Malfoy sat, sending smirks at her. She'd told her friends nothing about the event from earlier, somehow... it had an amusing challenge to it. The first time had been accidental, the second was just him trying to start something. Oh, this was a challenge all right. She smirked suddenly let out a low laugh at her plan. Malfoy jumped a little at the sudden reaction she'd given his cocky wave. The next day, Draco felt fear. What was the loon planning, she'd started cackling yesterday at dinner. He ran to quickly change as he got out of the shower. He didn't need to be later for class because of Quidditch. He had Transfigiration this morning, she'd freak at him. He tightened the towel around his waste, how did everyone get out before him... oh right... they didn't shower. He cringed. Where did his clothes go, this was angering.

"Oh Malfoy?" the voice echoed in a sing-song fashion all around him, oh that evil Gryffindor.

"What is it Potter?" he asked, aggravated, she had the upper hand right now.

"Revenge Malfoy." her voice was still sing-song, but she was on the other side of a locker.

He smiled, he was changing this around now, a girl she may be. But she was his rival and he liked it that way. He leaned against the locker next to her as she looked the other way. She stopped her cocky smile and whipped around to face him. She dropped his clothes, and her face was a radish. He suddenly remembered something, he was wearing his towel only. He kept his confident form.

"Come for a peep show Potter?" asked Draco, he felt highly amused by her expression, "Is that what you came for?"

She walked slowly towards him, like a weird trance. He felt awkward and he felt his face change a little. He hadn't expected this, her face unreadable and blank. He was actually really scared, he thought about running as she neared him. Her hand was on his chest, he shuttered, he didn't mind it. The next thing he did.

"AHHHHHHHH!! DAMN IT! MY NIPPLE!" he fell to the ground.

"Nope, came for a tity twister, just another muggle thing. See you in Potions." and she was gone, giggling all the way.

"Oh, your good Potter." he muttered as he got up.

He grabbed his clothes and rolled his eyes. She was very sneaky, should be a Slytherine. She was sneaky, vengeful, tricky, spirited, attractive, she was... she was full of potential.. no... no, there wasn't potential.. she was... perfect. Harriet leaned against the outside of the door. What was that? She had it all planned, it worked out very nicely, yes. But she just suddenly realized that Draco wasn't the eleven year old boy she'd started her rivalry left. He was becoming a young man. She was taken aback by the sudden stirring in herself. The Bell rang, she jumped.


End file.
